tf2freakarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Deceptibots
The Deceptibots are a group of Evil robots led by Meganom. They are the largest independent BLU/PRL robot team there is. They are based off of the Transformers faction known as the Decepticons. Just like the Pootisbots, they were once part of Grey Mann's robot army until Meganom caused a rebellion and almost assassinated Grey Mann. Like their couterparts, they run on an alternate energy source that has a striking resemblence to Australium called Austrailigon. They come in large numbers, often out-numbering the Pootisbots a thousand to one. The Deceptibots were created by LateSoundwave and Lukas60234. Meganom Meganom is a BLU robot Heavy TF2 Freak and the archrival to Optimus Pootis. He is created by LateSoundwave and adopted by Lukas60234. Origin He stole an unusual Purple Australium called Dark Austarligon and used a machine to stabilize it. After his first battle with Optimus Pootis, the left arm that he ripped off of Optimus Pootis to replace his torn left arm was incompatable with his own systems. So, he then decided to kidnap one of the just discovered Junkibots and recruited the Junkibot known as Tinpot. Demowave then reverse-engineered the technology of the Junkibot so Optimus Pootis' arm could be compatable with Meganom's body. The arm had become an exoskeleton and was given the ability to absorb the powers of organic beings and create Australigon from it. The Purple Australium also is very corrupt and is a highly unstable source that is completely dangerous to Pootisbots, Deceptibots, and Humans. Meganom then realises that Mann Co. might become a potential threat to his empire. He decided to order his army of Deceptibots to attack Mann Co's hat and weapon factories. This action started a war between the Pootisbots (who are believed to protect the humans) led by his adversary Optimus Pootis, and Meganom's Cruel Deceptibot Army. Appearance and Personality He is a BLU Heavybot with a metal Brown Bomber, red Security Shades, a Purity Fist, Steel-Toed Stompers, and a Big Steel Jaw Of Summer Fun. He also wields an axe made entirely of energy (provided by his Purity Fist) and a fusion cannon. He is mean, rude, and is often power-hungry. He does not like to lose, and when he is angry he shoots randomly at things, usually at his own fellow Deceptibots, just like the bot he was based off of. Powers and Abilites *Super strength- He is stronger than Optimus Pootis in normal form. Energy absorbtion- He can use his Purity Fist to absorb energy from organic beings (causes temporary energy loss for organic victims) and robotic beings that are only Pootisbots and Deciptibots (any robots or machines that don't run on australium-like energy will not be drained of power). *Fusion cannon- Is either a Black Box(Magma-Frag Launcher variant) which shoots bombs, or a black Original which shoots a purple laser from it. It can cause a lot of damage. *Near invulanarability- His metal can withstand bullets, missiles and lasers. But like Optimus Pootis, his metal can't withstand Solgineer blowing him up from the inside. *Black prosthetic Purity Fist- He can make any kind of energy-based melee weapon for close-quarters combat such as an Eyelander, Scottish Skullcutter, Fire Axe, Shovel, etc. However this has not been yet proven nor seen. Weakness and Faults *Meganom has a similar set of weaknesses as Optimus Pootis such as metal platings are vulnerable to applications of great force; vutnerable to EMP, electric, and magnetic attacks; and he is slow due to his bulky body. *Despite his absorb ability can allow him to face stronger opponents, his drain ability does have a limit on how much power he can take. For an example if he tried to absorb Painis Vagicake's power, he would overload his systems if he tried to take all of it's power. The limit is yet undesided. Meganom also can't absorb any energy from Optimus Pootis due to his arm originally being Optimus Pootis' Trivia *Originaly Meganom was to be called Heavytron which, just like Optimus Pootis, was a name that grew popular on the internet but had no real appearence. This was changed due to another freak by the name of Heavytron (a heavy with the appearence of a youtuber named Jon Tron) had taken it before Meganom's creator could patented the name. *Like Optimus Pootis, Meganom's voice can change from a normal robot Heavy to Megatron's voice (either David Kaye or Fred Tatasciore). He also says "yesss" like the Beast Wars Megatron. *His personality is a mix between G1 Megatron and the Beast Wars one. He wants australigon like energon and to conquer the world. *He was originally inspired by this Megatron. Notable videos By the creator(s) of the Freak By Lukas60234: *Meet Optimus Pootis *Meet Demofire By LateSoundwave: *''none'' By the community *The Masked Offender, Ep. 4: BLK Vagineer(non-canon) *The Masked Offender, Ep. 5: Optimus Pootis(non-canon) Category:BLU Team Category:Crossover Monsters Category:Cyborgs and Androids Category:Gunners Category:Jacks-of-All-Stats Category:Lawful Evil beings Category:Monster Groups Category:Monsters made by LateSoundwave Category:Monsters made by Lukas60234 Category:Monsters made by multiple users Category:Multi-teamed Category:PRL Team